Imaginación
by Error xC
Summary: Las imaginaciones y posiciones pueden crear un malentendido (: Pasen y Lean. ¡Es gratis! n.n ¡AYE! y la historia no es mía.


**hehehe... primero que nada. Lamento no actualizar los otros tres Fics. Soy un monstruo TT3TT**

**Cambiando de tema. Esto que leerán a continuación...no es mio y realmente no se si ya lo han subido aquí. Pero la cosa es que lo vi en un vídeo.**

**Vuelvo a Repetir.**

**Fairy Tail no es mio. Es de Hiro Mashima. La historia, si se le puede decir así, no es mía. Ni idea de quien es xD**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

- **He he ha ha ha ha** - reía Lucy.

Nuestra rubia amiga estaba sentada encima de Natsu. A quien le estaba rayando el rostro, y quien estaba dormido en la cama de Lucy.

- **¡Se ve tan lindo así!** - dijo al terminar el corazón que había dibujado en la frente de Natsu.

Cuando de pronto, algo se movió debajo de ella...

- **¡Yo Luce! ¿Ya es de mañana?** - pregunto un Natsu adormilado que se estiraba los brazos sentado en la cama con los ojos cerrados.

- **¡ja ja ja! te ves gracioso...** - reía La rubia aún sentada en las piernas de su peli salmonado compañero y apuntándolo con su dedo indice de la mano derecha.

- **¿¡Eh?!** - pregunto Natsu.

- **¿Que...?** - Lucy no alcanzó a realizar la pregunta.

Cuando tomo conciencia de donde estaba sentada: _La pierna de Natsu._

- **¡Ah! esto es...** - no alcanzó a terminar. Mencionando que estaba Sonrojada.

Y aparecen unos salvajes Erza y Gray con la cara sonrojada y en la entrada de la habitación de Lucy, en versión chibi.

Unos signos de exclamación e interrogación aparecieron en las cabezas de Natsu y Lucy. Que estaban en la misma posición: Natsu sentado en la cama, con Lucy sentada en su pierna izquierda. Mientras miraban a Titania y a Hielito, como le diría Natsu.

- **E... eh... !** - Articulo una Sonrojada Erza sorprendida por la escena de sus compañeros.

- **Ellos...** - esta vez fue Gray, quien estaba igual de sonrosado que su Pelirroja Amiga, e igual de sorprendido.

_1...2...3..._

- **¡LAMENTAMOS LA INTERRUPCIÓN!** - Gritaron y se fueron de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo hacia afuera. Para según ellos. _"Darles intimidad y su tiempo"_.

- **¿¡Queeeee?!** - Pregunto/gritó sorprendida - **¿que pasa con ellos? ¿por que se fueron tan rápido?** - pregunto mas calmada y con su sudadera negra desarreglada en la parte de los hombros. Y con una ceja alzada. - **mmmm...** - se puso a pensar.

- **¡M-Mi Posición!** - gritó al darse cuenta. Sobra decir que estaba mas que sonrojada.

.

Y se veía a Natsu sonrojado, sentado en la cama con aún los dibujos en su cara. Encima de el Lucy estaba a Gatas con su cara muy cerca de la de Natsu. Muy sonrojada y con el cabello ligera mente desordenado. Mientras los dos se miraban fija mente.

- **Ehh...** - murmuro, con las mejillas rojas y con la sudadera negra mas abajo de lo normal en la parte de los hombros, llegando le casi a mitad de hombro - **N...Natsu... ...** - susurro muy cerca del chico.

- **Lucy...** - susurro el chico, Natsu por su parte tomo suave mente la cara de Lucy con su mano izquierda.

Se fueron recostando lenta mente en la cama, a medida que cerraban sin prisa sus ojos.

Natsu mantenía sostenida a Lucy con su mano y brazo derechos, los que pasaban por un poco mas abajo de los hombros de su "compañera" sujetando su hombro derecho. Y su mano izquierda estaba en la cadera de la chica.

Lucy tenía su mano y brazo izquierdo sobre el hombro derecho de Natsu, casi al lado del cuello, La rubia mantenía ahí su brazo estirado. Mientras que el brazo derecho estaba firme en el colchón de la cama y la mano estaba en el cabello rosado de Natsu.

Y ahí fue cuando Se besaron. Ahora los dos brazos de Natsu enrollaban la cintura de Lucy y el brazo Izquierdo de la rubia pasaba por el cuello del chico hasta que su mano le tocaba el cabello. El brazo derecho y mano mantenían el hombro de chico sujeto a ella.

- **¡Kyaaa!** **¡deja de imaginar cosas gato!** - le gritó la rubia avergonzada por la imaginación de su gatuno amigo.

- **Eso es lo que debió haber pasado jejejeje... ¡Aye!** - decía Happy con la cara toda rayada y con una sonrisa burlona.

- **¡BASTA!** - gritó esta vez enojada por los rollos de su amigo azul.

- **No estoy imaginando cosas Lucy~ te sentaste sobre Natsu y...** - decía el azulado excced con sus patitas en la boca, tapando a medias su sonrisa.

- **Luce, estabas sentada...** - Natsu iba a terminar la oración, con una cara confundida hasta que... - **Happy, tu cara... ¡que gracioso te ves!** - le dijo ahora riéndose de de su amigo azul. Y el también estaba con la cara rayada, obviamente.

- **¡Y no has visto la Tuya Natsu! ¡Aye!** - le dijo apuntándolo con su patita celeste.

- **jajajjajajajaj** - reían los dos, mientras que Lucy...

- **¡Haaaaaaa! ¡Nadie me hace caso!** - lloriqueaba económicamente arrodillada en el suelo de su departamento con las manos a cada lado de ella.

- **jajjjajajaja** - se reían aún los dos chicos apuntando se mutua mente.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Tadan! (:<strong>

**ajjajaj Happy y sus imaginaciones locas xD**

**vuelvo a repetir: La historia NO es MÍA.**

**Y créditos a la verdadera autora de esto jajaja, se paso realmente.**

**¿Como esta?**

**jaja pues a mi me pareció bien, tanto que me llegue a reír xD**

**Bueno eso lo dejo en sus... ... teclas y dedos.**

**¿Review? :33333**


End file.
